The Hunt is On
by xxSpitedAngelxx
Summary: I go onto a random Minecraft seed, and search for the mythical Herobrine. I describe my journeys in a journal entry format. Rated for possible mild language.
1. Journal Entry One

This is a sequel to 'The Encounter'. Make sure you read that one first so you can fully understand this one.

Lately, I have noticed a sort of phenomenon to do with Minecraft, the incredibly famous indie game, designed by Markus 'Notch' Persson, who is a member of the Mojang team. There have been sightings of a mob, I guess, that has been sighted in singleplayer worlds.

People have named him 'Herobrine', for reasons that I don't know. I have decided that I will start a journal about my adventures of searching for the mythical Herobrine, and, once I am done, I will post it all on here. I am on entirely vanilla Minecraft, with not even a texture pack turned on. All this will happen on a random seed, which I will include in the first entry.

Entry one: June 2, 2012.

I start up the world, leaving the 'seed' section blank. I select default world type, with randomly generated buildings turned to the on position. I will put myself onto survival mode, and permanently have the 'Tiny' render on, or, as I like to call it, far-sighted. I have decided to leave the 'Bonus Chest' option turned off, to encourage myself to explore around more.

I generate the world and spawn right beside an NPC village. I consider myself lucky, because not needing to build a house will definitely aid me in my Herobrine investigations. I check the debug screen by clicking F3, just to notice that the seed says 'Not Today'. Creepy, I think, and then I figure that I should go knock over some trees in the nearby taiga biome.

After grabbing enough wood to make a pickaxe, I dig around underground to grab some cobblestone for my other tools, and once I come back up, I see that my crafting table has disappeared completely. I dismiss it, and knock over one more tree to make another one and grab some sticks for the stone tools. I quickly equip myself with a stone sword, axe, pickave, shovel, and hoe, for tending to the villages gardens.

Deciding I have gathered enough materials, I pack up my second crafting table and head back to the village and look arounfd for a blacksmiths shop, hoping to find some tools in the chest inside. After searching for the shop for a while, I notice something odd. There are no NPCs here at all. Or even iron golems, for that matter.

The first thing that came to mind was 'I get to pick any house I want? Sweet!'.

I continue my hunt for the shop, and, after finding it, I naturally check the chest inside. To my amazement, there are stacks of spawn eggs and many different buckets of lava and water. I fill my inventory with these. After I closed the chest, I accidentally open it again, and it suddenly has enough space to be a large chest. It has bones inside, in the shape of a human body, with rotten flesh in the slots all around it.

I decide that I have been on enough for that day.


	2. Journal Entry Two

June 3, 2012

I logged back into Minecraft, and, after the Mojang screen took strangely long instead af the regular two or three seconds, I see that the background is entirely my NPC village in my world, which I have decided to call 'The Hunt is On'. I hear sound of a Nether portal, and very, very faintly, the sound of the broken music disc.

I entered the world, and resumed from my spot in the blacksmiths shop. I noticed that my hunger is getting low, so I decided to use one of the spawn eggs that I found in the chest. I took it out of my inventory and smashed it on the ground, and, instead of a cow, a skeleton appears. I figure I grabbed the wrong egg, so, after I killed it with my stone sword that is on the verge of breaking, I pulled up the inventory screen and checked.

The tooltip said 'That's not a cow'.

I got a bit freaked out then, so I place one of the lava buckets and tossed all of the eggs in. After I was done, I tried to turn away, but I started lagging, and slowly began to inch towards the lava pit. I tried to grab one of my dirt blocks out of my inventory, but I didn't have any anymore. I attempt to back away using the 's' key, but that just slows me down. Eventually, I land inside of the lava pit, and begin to sink, even though I only made a one by one hole. What also got my attention was, despite my lack of armor, I wasn't taking damage at all. There wasn't even the flame animation surrounding my character.

Once I found myself hitting the bottom of the hole that just appeared, I regained control of my character. I start swimming upwards through the lava, and the ambience begins to sound. After it ends, it starts again, and again, and again, louder each repetition. I began to flail my fist uncontrollably, and find that I hear water splashing each time I punch, and then the consistently louder hiss of lava.

After I heard the dirt break, I started on the block under it, and, soon enough, I had broken a two by one hole in the wall, just large enough for me to get through. I fell through into the water that I was hearing earlier, and, after that, I become trapped in what seems to be an endless fall, but after about ten minutes of falling, I found myself landing in a diamond block room with a sign and a chest in it.

The sign simply read 'Leave Now'. I pulled open the chest, and inside was a finished book, with the title 'Leave'. I took it out and opened by right-clicking. Inside, all it said was, 'If you were smart, you would leave this world and NEVER come back.' Unfortunately for it, I wasn't feeling too smart that day, and decided to press on.

I looked inside of my inventory for something the could help me escape this, and found some ender pearls, wich I tossed through the air for no reason at all, and was teleported through the wall, under bedrock, and PAST the void, reappearing in the Nether, inside one of its elusive fortresses.

Now, I decided to partly follow the books advice, and leave, but not forever. Not until tomorrow.


	3. Journal Entry Three

June 4, 2012

As I opened the Minecraft launcher, strangely, all of the 'removed Herobrine' items are removed from the changelog, and replaced with 'Nice try'. I logged on to my account, and the Mojang logo appears, but this time the red text is blue, and the background is black, and there is a screeching, not unlike that of someone scratching a chalkboard, coming out of the speakers.

Once the screen had passed, I reached the main menu screen, and the background seems to be two large, white blobs, which sent a chill down my spine after I realized what they were- Herobrine's eyes. I hit the singleplayer button, and chose 'The Hunt is On', which was in blood-red text.

I spawned in the nether fortresses tower, but not the same tower I was in when I logged off last. This one had lave erupting straight up at the exit. I could tell that it wasn't a lava fall because of the direction the lava was flowing in - straight up into the air. I punched at the lava, trying to see if I could make contact behind it, and I lost five hearts, and everytime I punched something now, I took a heart of damage. When I pulled up my inventory screen, I could see that my character's arm was all black and charred.

I decided that it might be smarter to use my stone pickaxe to break through the wall, so I switched to my unused stone pickaxe, and swung it at the wall until the nether brick burst open, providing me with the placeable block. When it broke, I could see a figure in the distance, just standing there, watching me. I quickly looked away, thinking that I could catch it if I broke through the wall fast enough, and when I finally broke through the wall, I noticed some text appear in the chat log.

It said 'The hunt is on'.

I sent back 'HELL YEAH' and began to chase after it. I jumped over lava pits, swiftly dodged the ghast's bombs, and ran from the zombie pigmen's unusual anger. I eventually caught up to him, and when I hit him with my stone sword.

He turned around, and I could finally see who it really was – It was HIM. Notch's supposed brother. The haunter of the underground. The mob creater. The bane of Minecraft. HEROBRINE!

He took out a purple sword and swung it at me, and I didn't hear the regular sound of when you get hurt, I heard flesh tearing, and bones cracking. It appears that I fell to the ground, because my view was suddenly from the ground.

I hastily hit F5 so I could get a full view of my character, and, just as I had guessed, I was lying on the ground. The sound of the cracked music disc began to play, and my character's body eventually vanished, disappearing pixel by tedious miniscule pixel, until all that was left of him was two white eyes.


	4. Journal Entry Four

I'm BACK! Not that I ever left, I just took a break from writing for a while. I needed one, because now, I have TONS of ideas for TLA, and a couple other stories that will be out, well, not soon, but once this one is over.

After the body of my character vanished, the usual respawn screen did NOT appear, but, instead of the red background with the respawn and title screen options, a deep, purple-blue background appeared, with the only option being 'Delete the World' .

I hit the button, knowing that that was the only thing I could do, and, as the option said it would do, it deleted the world from my saves. But, luckily, as I landed in the Nether fortress before and saved there, right afterwards I made a backup of my saves folder.

I typed in the usual %appdata% into my search, entered the roaming folder, and entered the .minecraft folder.

What was in there, though, I KNEW wasn't supposed to be there.

There was my 'saves2' backup folder, but, right beside it, there was a text document that wasn't in there when I made the backup.

It's title was 'You think you are clever, don't you?'

I opened the text doc, and here is what it said, copied and pasted straight into this entry:

'You think you're clever, don't you? Well, I have forgotten more than you know about Minecraft, and I am more than familiar with backup saves folder. I have modified your saves2 folder, as well as your original saves folder, so that whenever you log on, something very, very _special_ will happen. And not the fun time special, oh no, it's the complete opposite. I suggest you try it right now, so we can see what you're REALLY made of. I'll see you there!

-Herobrine'

After reading that, I was shaking with fear, but felt this need to enter one of my worlds, just to see what this 'special surprise' really was.

I re-opened the Minecraft launcher, typed in my username and password, and logged into the first world I saw, which was 'Super Happy Ponyland People'. I knew it was a weird name, but when I made it, I designated it to be something for investigating and creating weirdness.

The world took about ten minutes to load, which is, as most of you would know, an incredibly long time for it to take to load.

When the game finally loaded, I noticed nothing strange at all. I began to walk in a straight line, carefully looking around for ANYTHING out of the ordinary. After walking for several minutes, I saw several animals all crowding around one tree, pressing against it.

I walked over to them, and all of a sudden they started taking random damage from nothing whatsoever, and their shrieks of pain were not the usual ones from regular Minecraft. They were something more, something terrible, so I turned around and began to run. I ran past a couple trees, deep into the forest, and, as I stopped running, something came out from behind a tree.

It was

This document has been experiencing major technical errors. We request that this document be deleted as soon as possible. An unknown software has beeen corputn sevr dta plesadlte a son s psble


End file.
